


Feeling loved

by spikewil



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson shows how much he loves Gregory House</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeling loved

Gregory House, a stern and sarcastic doctor from the Plains-Boro Teachers Hospital had followed his lover’s instructions precisely and was now lying naked on his back on their bed with a blindfold over his eyes.

James Wilson softly opened the bedroom door and saw the naked form of his lover, shivering from either the cold or the anxiety. He undressed himself slowly, sat down on the side of the bed and grabbed the lotion he had set on the nightstand. He smeared the lotion onto his fingers and placed both hands on Greg’s left foot, rubbing it in gently, making sure he massaged all the right knots.

Greg moaned as James touched his left foot and groaned softly when tense knots were smoothed out before his lover turned his attention to his right foot and repeated all the friction. By the time James was finished, Greg’s feet were noodles, limply lying on the bed.

James grabbed the lotion again and this time he squirted the lotion directed onto Greg’s weak leg. He smiled at the light jump before gently placing his hands on the damaged leg. James’ hands began to smooth the lotion into the skin, making it soften a bit before firmly but gently massage it from the lower leg to the upper leg. He could feel it in his hands that Greg was relaxing more and more by the minute before turning his attention to the other leg.

Greg wasn’t sure what James was planning, but he was enjoying it every single second. Another scent hit the air around him and he sniffed creating laughter from James as he recognized the scent as cinnamon.

James dribbled some oil in Greg’s navel and on his stomach before setting the bottle back on the nightstand and placing his warm hands on the softly hairy stomach of his lover. Breath was held in as he played with the sensitive navel, creating some giggles. From the navel to the skin around it, James made sure not one patch of skin was skipped over. 

Greg’s muscled chest was next as the cinnamon oil was heating up Greg’s back arched when James played with his sensitive nipples. More moans echoes through the room as Greg’s hard and thick cock leaked more pre-come, smearing it across his belly.

As James turned his attention to both arms, Greg was having difficulties with keeping his body still until James said otherwise. His hips starting to move, trying to get more friction until he finally heard the order to turn around. Greg settled himself on his stomach and gave a small cry when he felt James tuck his cock flat against the cover, his cock head pointing downwards.

James moaned himself as he stared at the tight ass. He spilled some oil in his haste to touch those cheeks, but reminded himself to go slow and do Greg’s entire body until he was quivering mass. When he reached Greg’s neck and shoulders, his task had been successful as his lover’s body was lying on the bed, shaking from pleasure. He settled himself onto Greg’s upper legs, taking most of his weight on his knees, being careful of the damaged leg.

Greg didn’t know how to respond to all the sensations going through his body. Every patch of skin was on fire because of the oil and he squeaked unmanly when his ass cheeks were spread, exposing his hole. His cries couldn’t be stopped as his lover licked his puckered hole.

James loved Greg’s reactions as he licked his pucker before he darted his tongue inside, creating louder yells. He penetrated his lover as deep as possible before pulling out. “Turn over!”

Greg slowly turned over and spread his legs, bending them and wrapped them around James’ waist. He looked into James’ brown eyes and inhaled deeply at the love shining in those eyes.

James gave his lover a little smile before coating his cock with the left over oil from Greg’s body and slowly entered the stretched anus. He rested on his elbows next to Greg’s face as he waited for his lover to get used to his girth. A small movement from his lover’s hips indicated that he should move, which he did with long thrusts.

Greg placed his hands on James’ shoulders as he began to move to his lover’s rhythm of making love. Their eyes met and their lips met. A slow kiss was formed until it became more frenzied as their hips worked overtime.

James felt himself going towards the edge and quickly grabbed Greg’s neglected cock in his hand. Squeezing and stroking the hard organ, both men reached their climax and cried out each other’s name.

When they came back from their high, James pulled out and turned onto his back, letting Greg stretch his legs. He wasn’t surprised when Greg snuggled into his embrace.

“As you have to go to a convention tomorrow, I have an order for you. Pleasure yourself and tell me all about it on paper,” Greg whispered in his lover’s ear before falling asleep.

James whimpered as he listened to the husk voice telling him his instructions. “Hm… I will,” he replied as he joined Greg in sleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Wilson plays out his lover’s instructions while at a convention

POV James Wilson

I can’t believe you’re making me do this, but here goes.

Just thinking of your words, I undressed myself and lay down naked on the soft bed. The covers touching my back and ass and causing friction as I move. I touch my face, picturing it is you who are touching me. Your fingers trail down my cheeks to my lips and I kiss them. I can hear you chuckle before you continue your adventure to my neck, just touching the nape is hardening my cock even more.

I gasp as you stroke your fingers over my nipples, starting to squeeze them harder and harder until they are hard peaks. You wet your fingers with your tongue before circling them around my hard nipples. I can feel your tongue trailing the path your fingers make from my nipples to my bellybutton.

I shudder as you tickle my bellybutton. You know that is a sensitive spot and keep licking it until I push you away, further down. I hear myself babble when you take my cock head into your mouth, worrying my fore skin with your teeth. I hear you moaning as you lick away my pre-come.

You know what it does to me when you taste me. I move my hips closer to your mouth, trying to get deeper. You pull back and smirk that little smile you always give me.

You suddenly take all of me inside your hot mouth, until the tip hits the back of your throat. You’re letting small moans and I can feel it vibrate through my cock before I scream loudly when you swallow.

Trying to dim my sounds in the pillow isn’t really working as my neighbor just pounded on the wall to keep it quiet. What you do to me! Never forget that I love you.

I’m on the edge, just thinking you’re between my legs, sucking me hard while fondling my balls and eager hole. You push one finger inside and second finger follows quickly, filling me while you move on the bed yourself, trying to get more friction.

My pleasure is coming quickly as you hit my gland over and over again. I can’t warn you, my voice is gone as I come inside your mouth. I feel your moan as you come, soaking your semen into the sheets.


End file.
